The invention relates generally to a system and method for training a programmable transceiver.
Certain vehicles include a programmable transceiver configured to operate a variety of remote devices. In certain configurations, the programmable transceiver is configured to receive a training signal from a training transmitter, and to store the training signal within a memory. In such configurations, subsequent activation of the programmable transceiver broadcasts a signal that substantially corresponds to the training signal. As a result, the programmable transceiver may operate a remote device associated with the training transmitter. By way of example, to train a programmable transceiver to operate a garage door opener, a transmitter associated with the garage door opener is positioned proximate to the programmable transceiver. The programmable transceiver is then placed into a training mode, in which the programmable transceiver scans typical transmitter frequencies until a signal is detected. The programmable transceiver then stores information associated with the signal within the memory, thereby enabling the programmable transceiver to simulate the garage door opener transmitter upon subsequent activation.
As will be appreciated, transmitters may operate within a variety of frequency ranges. For example, certain transmitters may broadcast signals within a range of about 285 MHz to about 440 MHz. Other transmitters may broadcast signals within a range of about 867 MHz to about 869 MHz. Consequently, as the programmable transceiver scans frequencies within a desired range, the programmable transceiver may detect a harmonic frequency or a subharmonic frequency of the training signal fundamental frequency. As a result, the programmable transceiver may be trained based on the subharmonic or harmonic frequency. Accordingly, subsequent activation of the programmable transceiver may broadcast a signal at an incorrect frequency. For example, if the training transmitter broadcasts a signal at about 868 MHz, and the programmable transceiver scans a frequency range of about 285 MHz to about 440 MHz, the programmable transceiver may detect a subharmonic frequency of the training signal at about 434 MHz. Consequently, the programmable transceiver may be trained based on the signal at the subharmonic frequency. As a result, subsequent activation of the programmable transceiver may not activate the remote device associated with the training transmitter because the signal broadcast by the programmable transceiver is at an incorrect frequency.